gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Direwolves
Featured Article --Opark 77 (talk) 18:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Pups vs cubs Young direwolves are officially referred to as "pups", not "cubs". There is some overlap between the two in real life, but the established term used in on-air dialogue is "pups". --The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Dire Wolf Intelligence Dire wolfs, while larger than today's wolfs, add smaller skulls and my have been substantially less intelligent. (Wikipedia.) Wizodd (talk) 16:57, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Direwolves (one word...as seen in the header of this very article) are a fictional creature within A Song of Ice and Fire, giving George R.R. Martin some leeway - and smaller skull size doesn't necessarily equate to lower intelligence. Moreover, warging into the wolves seems to have a lingering effect of increasing their intelligence.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Fast growth or timeskip? I noticed that in episode 1 of season 1, the Direwolves are tiny puppies, not taller than a kid's knee (Bran to be more specific), even during the last scene where Brand climbs the wall. However, at the start of episode 2 the wolves were almost the size of an teen white german shepherd. Now my question is: this happened beccause Direwolves grow incredibly fast or beccause there was a timeskip of a few months? 00:45, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ...that isn't "incredibly fast" or a timeskip. Haven't you seen how large dogs can grow in a single year?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:10, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I agree with Dragon Demands. I believe that animals, like direwolves, have faster growth rate than humans. I have seen puppies get bigger in a few months.Titanchamp7 (talk) 03:13, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes, dogs grow fast, but I didn't knew 1 month happened between episodes 1 and 2 (I just rewatched and Bran's mother said she has been plraying for a month), it was even part of the question. So yes, there was a little timeskip, enough to explain the growth. And my dad gave-away the family dog the day beffore I was born, so I never had a dog (that son of a bitch), thus I can ignore how fast a dog grows. 04:06, August 24, 2015 (UTC). A "Timeskip" capital T would be if a YEAR passed between episodes. Yes, sometimes weeks pass between different episodes, varying by storyline. One TV season equals roughly one year of story, not ten weeks of story.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:52, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Last time I checked, "timeskip" was not among the few situations where capital letter is used. Also, timeskip doesn't speak about a specific amount of time, but time passing out of screen (or pages). Tecnically, even when a scene at night goes right after one during daytime is a timeskip. So don't say it IS only for specific periods of time. 07:31, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Can someone with permission change shaggydog to deceased in the visual? Altbananas (talk) 22:35, May 16, 2016 (UTC)